The present invention relates to an electronic shower system and, more particularly, to an electronic shower system including a user interface operably coupled to a controller for controlling the delivery of water to at least one water outlet.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the electronic shower system includes a mixing valve operably coupled to a mixing valve drive, and a diverter valve operably coupled to a diverter valve drive and in fluid communication with the mixing valve. The mixing valve is configured to be in fluid communication with a hot water supply and a cold water supply, and is configured to control the proportion of hot water and cold water supplied to the diverter valve. A temperature sensor is configured to measure the temperature of water exiting from the mixing valve. The diverter valve is configured to control the supply of water to a plurality of fluid outlets and the flow rate of water supplied thereto. A controller is in communication with the mixing valve drive, the diverter valve drive, and the temperature sensor. A user interface is in communication with the controller.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic shower system includes a rough assembly having a housing, and a mixing valve body supported by the housing. The rough assembly is received within a cavity of a shower wall and is coupled behind an outer surface of the shower wall. A valve assembly includes a mixing valve received within the mixing valve body. A drive assembly includes a mixing valve drive operably coupled to the mixing valve. A main user interface includes a controller in electrical communication with the drive assembly and is coupled in front of the outer surface of the shower wall. The main user interface covers the cavity of the shower wall receiving the rough assembly.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic shower user interface includes a mount configured to be secured to a vertical wall, a user interface module having a touch sensor received within a sealed enclosure, a controller in communication with the user interface, and a coupler to releasably secure the user interface to the mount.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic shower system includes a diverter valve, a diverter valve drive operably coupled to the diverter valve for controlling the delivery of water from the diverter valve to at least one of a plurality of outlets, and a controller operably coupled to the diverter valve drive. The diverter valve includes a rotatable valve plate configured to be moved between a plurality of rotational positions to direct flow from an inlet to at least one selected first and second fluid outlets and to control flow rate to the at least one selected first and second fluid outlet.
According to another further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic shower system includes a mixing valve fluidly coupled to a hot water supply and a cold water supply, and a mixing valve drive operably coupled to the mixing valve for controlling the proportion of water from the hot water supply and the cold water supply provided to an outlet. A diverter valve is fluidly coupled to the mixing valve, and a diverter valve drive is operably coupled to the diverter valve for controlling the delivery of water from the mixing valve to at least one of a plurality of outlets. A controller is operably coupled to the mixing valve drive and the diverter valve drive.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic shower system includes a mixing valve fluidly coupled to a hot water supply and a cold water supply, and a mixing valve drive operably coupled to the mixing valve for controlling the proportion of water from the hot water supply and the cold water supply provided to an outlet. A controller is in electrical communication with the mixing valve drive. A position sensor is operably coupled to the mixing valve drive for detecting a position of the mixing valve, the position sensor being in electrical communication with the controller. A temperature sensor is configured to measure the temperature of water supplied by the mixing valve, and is in electrical communication with the controller, wherein the controller associates the sensed position of the mixing valve from the position sensor with the measured temperature of water from the temperature sensor to predict valve position for a desired outlet water temperature.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.